The embodiments described herein relate generally to fluid moving devices and controller, and more specifically, to a pump motor and controller.
Pumps for pools and spas are used to circulate water within the pools and spas to maintain a pleasant condition for the water in the pool. Pumps and pump motors are designed to be able to circulate the water sufficiently while operating for only a portion of the time.
Energy consumption tends to vary during different days of the week and different times of the day. Energy provided by the energy providers must be capable of meeting the demands of the times of highest energy consumption. Due to the enormous capital expenses required to provide electrical power to residential consumers, energy providers have devised methodologies to discourage energy use at those times of highest energy consumption.
Pool and spa pump motors are one device type for which energy consumption can be scheduled for use at times of lower energy consumption. Scheduling such consumption can be difficult or inconvenient, particularly where the methodologies are complex.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.